The untold aftermath
by masseffectfangirl44
Summary: You've heard of all the Shepard aftermaths.But what about Joker and EDI's! Well now its here! Joker and EDI thought it was a normal day.But then a little someone came into there lives Joker X EDI,Shepard X Liara
1. Chapter 1

A/N My second fanfiction, yay! So I know I have bad grammar so you don't need to tell me.I'm trying my best to fix it,but it runs in my family apparently because everybody in my family (besides my oldest brother) has bad I disided to write this because I searched the hole internet and I couldn't even find 1 fanfiction like this and I was like "What the heck! I thought the internet had everything!" So I decided to write the first! because...why the heck not!Warning this is going to be full of fluff! You have been warned.

Ok fanfiction about to start,I love you all and your beautiful starting in 3,2,1.

Its almost been 3 months scents commander Shepard defeated the was a close call,but luckly he made it the reapers were destroyed the allience sent a rescue crew to the citedel to see if they could find went by and nothing,not even a trace of Shepard was then 3 days later they found Shepard coverd in was unconscious,but still breathing.

He was rushed to the refugee camp right away,once he got there he was given the best treatment they could was in a coma for about a month.

After he woke up he was promoted to admiral but was retired from active moved to illium with his new wife Liara.

Some people stayed on the Normandy for awhile James,Ashley,Traynor,Cortez,Joker,EDI,and other reapers were no longer a threat,but there were still some minor things to take care there was still some damage from the war.

Joker sits on his leather pilot chair in the cockpit,flying the ship like u

he felt like something,or someone,was he finally knew what was wrong.

He looked to his right and saw the co-pilot seat,but nobody was in it. "Where the heck it EDI?" He thought to then he heard his omni-tool bleep,he answered it,and dr Chakwas came up.

"Joker you need to go down the med-bay,quickly" she looked at her in confusion "why,whats wrong?" He asked the doctor.

"It's EDI,somethings wrong it her,you need to get down here now!" she says right before she hangs with a look of fear on his face he quickly turned on auto pilot and practically shot himself out of his seat(being careful of his brittle bones of course) and limbed as fast as he could to the med-bay.

He limped into the elevator and hit deck stood there anxiously for a few wanting to waste another moment,when the elevator opened he rushed in to the med-bay.

He saw EDI lying on one of the beds,Chakwas was rushed by EDI's side.

"What happened?! are you ok?! Whats going on?!" Joker asked over and over again until he was calmed down by the british doctor. "Jeff,you should come see this" the doctor followed her to a small white was a small figure that had short dark brown hair and glowing light blue figure looked up at Joker and rises its arms up to figures arms also glowed light blue,not the hole arm though,only on the back of it in a chain like shape.

Joker looked at the figure and then looked back at the doctor. "Jeff...meet your daughter" she said.

Joker was shocked. "W-what do you mean...my daughter?" He asked slowly. "Before you got here I had no idea what was happening,it looked like EDI was malfunctioning or after I called you I heard something that sounded like crying,and...well you get the rest of it" She said.

Joker looked over to his daughter and then over at EDI,then back at the picked up his daughter carefully,for her sake and his he walked over beside baby looked at both of her parents and smiled,along with her parents.

"So,are daughter huh?" Joker just nodded.

"So umm...shes going to need a name,i'm I right?" He asked.

EDI turned to him "I was actually thinking about one you might like" she looked back at her, "and what would that name be?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I was thinking of the name...Hilary" she suggested to smiled and turned back to his daughter. "Yea...I like it...Hilary moreau" he remember his little sister,she died during the war and there wasn't a day Joker missed her,but now she can live on in his daughter.

The idea scared him a When he looked at Hilary all that fear turned into had no idea how this was possible,nobody he was more than happy that she was here,in his arms.

He and EDI can have a family now.

A/N Hey guys! I hope you like this fic I I said there isn't any fanfictions like this out now there is! You are welcome! I have a lot of ideas for this story (and yes I will include Shepard in this fic to) but anyways I have a lot of ideas for this fic but I would love to hear any ideas from you once again I don't need any bad reviews or any reviews about my yea anyways please review (good reviews and suggestions only) and I will see you next time.


	2. First words

**You thought I was done? NOPE! Here we go chapter 2 and PS where are my reviews?... are you hiding somewhere? hello?...HELLO?!**

"Come on sweetie, say dada, say dada!" Joker says to his 8 month old daughter, who just starts at him blankly. "Oh come on, say dada, say da, say something!"

Once again she just stares at him with a cute and derpy looking sighs, "say anything!" He responds in babbling a bunch of gibberish. "I meant anything in english."

Just then Hillary shrieks looked behind him to see who she was shrieking saw his wife EDI,standing at the walked up next to Joker and then kissed him on the she looked over at Hillary.

"She still not saying anything?" She asked. "Well she saying things, just not in english" Joker picks up Hillary from her little chair, and then carefully hands her over to Joker.

Once she hands her over to him, Hillary grabs her dads hat and pulls it over his couldn't help but a moment later he heard his daughter say "Dada!"

Joker smiled even wider. "Did you hear that!" he almost kept on saying "Dadadadadadada." Joker and EDI laughed hysterically at their knew there were hard parts about there were good ones to.

**A/N Happy fathers day everyone!**


End file.
